Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon and Emerl meets Hoopa/Meeting Nikolai and Meray
Here is the scene where Ash, Pikachu, Tai & Agumon Emerl meets Hoopa and they meet Meray and Rigby & Mordecai's old friend Nikolai in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Then we see Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon and Emerl are dragged outside of the ring reveal to be Hoopa) Hoopa: Ali Hoopa... (He sees the three heroes as they crash to the ground) Emerl: Ow! Tai Kamiya: That hurts. Agumon: You said it. Ash Ketchum: Hey? Where are we?! (Ash looks at the ring) Did you think it came through this? (Ash points his finger and then reaches his arm inside the ring then suddenly Hoopa came in front of the ring) Hoopa: We're you surprised? Tai Kamiya: (Jumps) Whoa! Ash Ketchum: (Jumps) We sure are. So who are you? Emerl: Wait are you... (Hoopa eats the donut and swallows) Hoopa: Hoopa! Ash Ketchum: Hoopa? Are you are Pokémon? Emerl: The Legendary Pokémon that can uses it's rings to summon everything. (Pikachu grabs Ash's ears and turns) Ash Ketchum: Hey, what is it Pikachu? Emerl: Is there a problem? (Then they see the view of the city. Ash remembers the tower in the flashback) Ash Ketchum: It's Dahara City. Pikachu: Pika. Emerl: Oh my gosh! Agumon: No, way! (They run to Hoopa) Ash Ketchum: So the ring did that? Tai Kamiya: You transport us to this place didn't you? Hoopa: Hoopa never saw one of those. Ash Ketchum: Well this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika. Hoopa: Pikan! Ash Ketchum: No not Pikan, it's Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: And my name is Ash. Emerl: And I'm Emerl leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai. Agumon: I'm Tai's digimon Agumon. Hoopa: Ashkan. Emerkan. Taikan. Agukan. Ash Ketchum: It's Ash. Emerl: I'm Emerl. Tai Kamiya: I'm Tai. Agumon: It's Agumon. Hoopa: It's Ashkan and Emerkan. Ash Ketchum: No, it's Ash. Emerl: No, I'm Emerl. Tai Kamiya: I told you it's Tai. Agumon: And my name is Agumon. Hoopa: '''(Repeats) Pikan, Ashkan, Emerkan, Taikan, Agukan. '''Ash Ketchum: Your kinda strange. Pikachu: Pika. Emerl: I'm sure it's just being playful. Tai & Agumon: Tell me about it. Hoopa: Do you like Pikan? Ash Ketchum: You mean, Pikachu. Pikachu's my best friend. Emerl: Don't forget that we're your best friends too, Ash. Ash Ketchum: That's right, Emerl. Hoopa: Best friends, huh? Look. (Hoopa brings out two rings) Ali Hoopa Ring! (Hoopa summons a swarm of Pikachu) Emerl: '''What the?! '''Agumon: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Lots of them! (Then Hoopa stops bring more and it's rings comes back to it's horns) Hoopa: Were you surprised? Emerl: We sure are. (Then six Pikachu hangs on Ash's arms and legs and he trips) Tai Kamiya: Now which is Ash's Pikachu? Agumon: How should I know? Hoopa: Ashkan. Ashkan. Now which one your Pikan? (Ash grabs his Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: This one. Pikachu: Pikachu. Emerl: Good thinking finding out which one is yours. Hoopa: (Falls to the ground and starts whining) Hoopa lies! Hoopa lies! Agumon: Give it a rest kid. (Then a group of Pikachu unleash their Thunderbolt attack zapping Ash, Emerl, Tai and Agumon. Then we see a woman and goat appears and sees the event) Nikolai: Come on. (Cut to Ash was zapped) Emerl: Well, that was shocking. Tai Kamiya: I can feel electricity is paralyzing my body! Agumon: Yeah, me too. Meray: Hoopa! What's all this? Nikolai: What did you do? Hoopa: '''Meray! Nikolai! '''Ash Ketchum: Your trainers? Meray: What are all these Pikachu doing here? Hoopa: Hoopa bring them here. Meray: I told you not to do that, didn't I. Send them back or you wouldn't get your donut. Do you understand? Nikolai: Meray, be careful! (Meray accidentally steps on one of Pikachu's tail and shocks her) Nikolai: Are you okay? Meray: I'm fine and send them all back! Tai Kamiya: Okay. Ash Ketchum: Alright, Hoopa. Now! Hoopa: Hoopa! (Hoopa flies next to Ash's Pikachu where tells all of the Pikachu to listen to him) Hoopa: Pikan, leave it up to Hoopa! (Hoopa brings out two rings as all the Pikachu went inside the ring send them back where they belong) Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Pikachu. Good job. Agumon: You did a good job. Meray: Thank you very much. Nikolai: Did a wonderful job. Emerl: Your very welcome. Meray: But, who are you people. (Back at the Pokémon Center) Kari Kamiya: Where could Tai be disappear to? I'm beginning to worry about him and Agumon. Gatomon: Me, too. Xion: I sure hope, Emerl is okay. Gilda: '''Yeah, This is taking a while. (Then a ring appears) '''Ash Ketchum: We're back! Emerl: Did you miss us? Bonnie: Ash! Xion: Emerl! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Agumon! (Ash pulls Bonnie into the ring) Serena: Bonnie! (Serena gets inside the ring too) Emerl: You're next, Clemont. (Ash grabs Clemont into the ring) Emerl: What are you waiting for everyone let's go. Shadow: Chaos Control! (Team Robot members teleport where Ash, Emerl, Tai and Agumon drag the heroes into a different location) G-Merl: Where are we? Gobba: Look! (They see Dahara City) Clemont: Dahara City! Bonnie: But how? Tai Kamiya: The ring. Agumon: Tell them, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It was this ring. It brought us here. (The ring change to a small shape and goes back to Hoopa's horns) Hoopa: Were you surprised? Come on! Were you surprised? Serena: Yeah, I sure was. Kitty Katswell: I sure was too. Cream: Same here. Bonnie: A Pokémon? Clemont: I've never seen it before. Ash Ketchum: See it's name is Hoopa. Discord: '''Hoopa, Nice name. '''Ash Ketchum: '''It tricked Chespin into eating a Tamato Berry as a prank. '''Rainbow Dash: That's a good prank. (Hoopa Giggles) Joy: Hi Hoopa, Nice to be Joyful! Sora Takenouchi: Wow, look at Hoopa. Mimi Tachikawa: It's so cute! Anna: Wow, A Ghost and Psychic type! Honey Lemon: Hello Hoopa! Elsa: Nice to meet you! Kari Kamiya: You'll love eating Donuts! (Meray and Nikolai arrives) Meray: We're sorry you were startled. T.K. Takaishi: That's okay. Nikolai: What's up? Rigby and Mordecai: Nikolai! Mordecai: It's good to see you! Nikolai: Good to see you too. Emerl: You know him? Rigby: Yeah, he was a really cool friend of me and Mordecai and our friends in the park. Emerl: Nice to meet you, Nikolai. My name is Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Nikolai: Nice to meet you too. J.P. Shibayama: Who are you ma'am? Meray: My name is Meray. I'm taking care of Hoopa. (At the Pokémon Center a ring appears and Hoopa grabs Ash's backpack and Serena's backpack) (Ash puts his shirt on) Ash Ketchum: Oh, man. I'm really thirsty wow. Clemont: I really love a nice cool drink of water. Joe Kido: I want cool water too. Bonnie: Yeah, water please. Hoopa: Okay. Water, water, water! (Hoopa brings out a ring and grew into a large size. Then a ring appears and sucks the water from the pool) Hoopa: Water! Ali Hoopa Ring! (Water comes out and splashes the heroes) Hoopa: Lots of water! Lots of water! Nikolai: No, Hoopa! That's wrong! Meray: That's too much! They only wanted a cup of water! (Then the water stops leaving the heroes soaked and wet) Disgust: Ugh, Now you got us all wet! Gabumon: Soaked and Unlucky. Cody Hida: Wow, now they got us all soggy. Sadness: That isn't funny. Anger: Congratulations Hoopa, You got us all wet, First The water balloons and now you. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes